


Hurt and Freedom

by orphan_account



Category: Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bad Harold Barton, Child Abuse, Gen, Hurt Clint Barton, Kid Clint Barton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-03 13:36:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 79
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5293058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hawkeyes childhood</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hurt and Freedom

Little Clint Barton was always hurt.  
His father always hit him.  
Clint could not understand why.  
Did his father not love him.  
Did he do something wrong.  
His father hit Barney too.  
And also his mummy.  
Who didn't do anything to stop him.  
One day his parents went out and never came back.  
And Clint and his brother were free of the nightmare that their father was.  
They have to stick together now that they only had each other.


End file.
